


A Return Favor

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: multiverse5000, Crossover, Gen, Multiverse Challenge, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stumbles through the Gate into a Galaxy Far, Far Away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Return Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



The decision to learn what lay on the other side of the newest Gate found had been one made most carefully, methodically, and with the senior most Gate team in full accord.

Sam looked at Daniel, then at Jack, and Teal'c, a grin cracking her face.

"The telemetry feeds say habitable, but no habitations in reach of the Gate. We're green to go, to see what is in this new galaxy that's been opened up to us. Teal'c's got the supplies to make sure we don't get stranded. Daniel's got the brain to interpret the markings, and Jack will keep us safe."

"Ha ha, Sam," Jack retorted.

"Let's do it," Daniel said. "Sam, it was your find...you lead us."

"But Jack...."

"Your turn, Sam. We promised each other no ranks this time, just a quick cruise out for old times' sake."

Samantha Carter eyed her superior officer, her other two friends, and knew she'd been beat. She turned, muscling up her gear higher on her back, and strode forward as the bright glare of the Gate was made available for her. The men behind her let her get ten full paces ahead, a signal honor, and then walked up to join her. She stepped into the irregularity, vanished, and then so did the Gate's energy, leaving the men behind.

`~`~`~`~`

"...could be an Imperial spy..." Sam wasn't sure why she understood the words, until she realized they were not coming directly from the man and woman in front of her, but from a golden robot relaying their words.

"I appreciate your concern," the small woman...girl?...no, adult in poise, if a little young for it...said. "But I will conduct this interview."

"As you wish, Your Highness. I do wish you'd reconsider. Your father..."

"Is not here, Captain Antilles. I understand your concerns, but you must ready the ship so that we may travel. Our mission to Tatooine is one of grave importance now that the droid is back in our hands."

"Yes, Princess." The older man left her then, and the young woman turned her attention to the woman. "C-3P0, you are sure you have the language right?"

{"Yes, Your Highness. Despite your guest's attempts to lie there still, I have noted higher respiratory and cardiovascular functions,"} the golden droid rattled, in the language that the woman and man had been speaking.

"In other words, I know you are awake, stranger, and I have been letting my protocol droid speak every word so that you can understand you are in a precarious situation." The young woman's voice was sharp and haughty.

"The man thought I might be some kind of spy, and you're getting ready to leave on a ship," Sam acknowledged, sitting up now that she knew the droid had blown her shamming.

"Are you an Imperial spy?" The young woman's hand twitched toward her blaster.

"No." Sam rubbed at the back of her head, as she recalled passing out near the Gate, when the irregularity had spit her out rather violently. "Where's my team?"

"There was only you."

"Where am I?"

"On Dantooine," the woman replied. "I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Who are you."

"Samantha Carter, SG-1," Sam replied. "I need to go back to the Gate. They'll come for me soon."

"Who will? The Empire?" Leia asked her, eyes hard.

Sam didn't much care for seeing so much bitter spirit in the young woman's eyes. It made her think of the worlds she had seen that lived under constant warfare.

"No, my team. And when they do, I will leave here, and tell them we can't come back through, if that's what you want."

Leia appraised the strange human in front of her, considered her words, and thought hard about it. She'd always been able to sense deception around her, a knack that Bail Organa had found useful enough to bring her into the conspiracy of the Rebellion at a young age. This woman was not lying.

"If you value your team's life, and your own freedom, you will take them far from here, and never return. You do not speak Basic, which is odd. C-3P0 claimed that your sleep-talking was related to a dialect long thought extinct. So I will take a chance. Two of my men will deliver you back to the site we found you at. But, I ask one thing of you in return."

Sam knew there had to be a catch. There always was. "What would that be?"

"You'll need gear to reach the place we found you. When you reach that thing, the stone circle, you will give your gear to my people, and tell him to return it to me on Alderaan." Leia's eyes took on the fierce light of a crusader. "You must never let on that there is more reason than me wishing to have my survival gear back."

"I can do that," Sam replied, somewhat mystified.

Leia nodded, seeming pleased with this solution. She would embed one copy of the plans in the gear, and the courier would never now what he carried. If she could not finish her mission to Tatooine, at least her father would receive the information regardless.

"Good." Leia rose. "C-3P0, teach her the words she's going to need, do it quickly, and then get to my transport."

"Of course, Your Highness. It is ever my pleasure to be of..."

"Now."

The princess swept out of the room, and Sam felt a momentary sense of destiny surrounding her. That made the practical, scientific mind of the officer snort, and she blocked it out.

`~`~`~`~`

Two days later, she passed the gear over to the nice young man of the team that had taken her back to the Gate, and got his firm promise to be sure the princess got her stuff back.

It wasn't that long a wait before she was rescued, and had a strange tale for her friends as she sealed off that far away galaxy. After all, that galaxy and her own had their own problems to work on without adding more complications.


End file.
